Getting back what we lost
by LoveforAlicia
Summary: My first fic ever ! Please review and let me know what you think ! :)


Alicia was standing in her living room looking at herself in the mirror, checking if her make-up was that the day had come she was feeling very nervous, sure it was her idea, but at the same time she couldn't stop thinking it was a bad idea! She hadn't seen peter alone since the bathroom sex in the thanksgiving and he was being very sweet about the date she had planned for tonight. She wanted to go slow, but she wanted Peter….More then she could imagine. Since thanksgiving she had being dreaming about him.

At 8:00 pm he was at her door…there was no turning back now.

Peter was wearing a black suit, he looked a little tired but very excited at the same time.

She let him in and they went to the kitchen.

-So, how was work today? Peter asked trying to break the tension

-It was fine. Not much going on…so the pasta is ready. Will you help me with the wine?

-Sure

Peter and Alicia had dinner and chatted about nothing really until Peter decided to talk about the big elephant in the room.

-Alicia, what do you want?

-I don't know Peter….I'm just confused.

-Do you want a divorce?

-No, I don't think I do

-Do you get back together again?

-Peter I'm not ready…

She could see the pain in Peter eyes, she hated hurting him…but if she lied it would be worst.

-I miss you Peter, that's how I feel right now.

-I miss you too Alicia.

Alicia got up from the table and walked over to him, leaned down and gently kissed him on the lips. It felt good to kiss him like that, with no rush and just enjoying the moment.

Peter got up at wrapped one hand in her hair to keep har in place while the kiss deepened.

He could feel the jasmine smell of her shampoo in her hair, he missed her.

They walked over to her bedroom, only breaking the kiss to search for air.

Peter slowly pulled of Alicia's shirt, but she was doing a quick work in getting him undressed…

Peter held her hand in his and whispered in her year:

-I want to make love to you Alicia…please let me love you

He looked into her eyes, he couldn't figure out what she was feeling….He was scared he had pushed her too far. She freed herself from his embrace and looked at him.

She was scared to let him in again, to feel that pain again. But for some reason, something inside of her knew he had changed and that this was the right thing.

Alicia walked over to bed and took her clothes off and smiled at him.

Peter went to her and they kissed, the kiss was strong and determined. He finished undressing himself and laid Alicia on the bed.

He moved himself to stand beside her in the bed and started to run his fingers along her waist and kissing her deeply. He cupped one of her breast and brushed his thumb over her nipple that caused Alicia to let out a deep moan.

His hands traveling thru her body, his mouth attacking her mouth, exploring every inch of her, he never took his eyes of her. Alicia had her eyes shut, the mouth half way open letting out little noises of let his hands go down on her body until he reach her inner thigh, feeling how wet she was already. He spread her wetness over her legs; Alicia bucked her hips to meet his fingers asking for more. Peter inserts two fingers inside of her, moving fast while Alicia meets every thrust with an enthusiastic rhythm, Peter can feel that she is getting close so he takes his fingers of her and she instantly groans in disapproval, but before she can say anything he already has his tongue sucking at her clit, and inserted the two fingers back inside of her, it was overwhelming and Alicia comes letting out a high moan.

Peter crawls back up to look her in the eyes, her hair is messy, her cheeks are red, and she never looked so beautiful to him. When she finally opens her eyes he can see not just pleasure and lust, but also love and he kisses her, in a gentle way, just to try to show how much she means to him.

He thinks that she gets the message because she kisses him back, the kiss is slow and patient, there's no rush, it was like they had all the time in the world just for them, just to share that kiss. Alicia stars to deepen the kiss, she couldn't control her mind, or her body when she was around Peter. It was love. He had caused her pain but she knew that he had changed, even though she tried to move on and date other people (Will), it's just wasn't the same.

The feeling of Peter's breath on her neck brought her back from her thoughts; It felt so good, so right. She was done with the foreplays; she needed him inside of her right now.

She moved her hand to his chest, feeling his muscle harden under her touch, she moved so that now she was on top of him, the tip of his erection teasing her entrance, he had one hand on her hip and the other on a tight grip on her ass, she couldn't take the teasing anymore so she moved down letting his penis fill her up. She didn't move right away because she had to get used to having him inside of her again, it was amazing how the fit perfectly.

She started to move up and down; Peter sat up a little so that she was straddling him while he attacked her lips, then her neck and moving to the spot behind her ear that always made her lose it. Their rhythm became more and more erratic. Peter moved his hand between their bodies to stroke Alicia's clit, that cause her to lose control and he felt her coming apart and he let himself follow her.

Alicia fell asleep in Peter's arms that night.


End file.
